HJG
by randmrule
Summary: Hermione Granger and her family win quite a bit of money in the lottery. So they plan a summer vacation, visiting such places as Washington D.C, NYC, and Phoenix. In Phoenix at the magical city Hermione meets an interesting witch who captivates her. Set between PoA and GoF. Will eventually cover book 4 as well. This story will mainly be Hermione POV. Please review. HG/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione Plus One_

 _A/N: I have decided to start my story between books three and four. That way the kids are a bit older and therefore able to handle the things coming their way._

 _Chapter: 1 Hmmmm…_

It was the last day of school for Harry and his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. Hermione had just finished packing her things and was about to meet with Harry to discuss what to do about Sirius. When a beautiful snowy owl flew through the open window with a letter attached to her leg. "Good morning Hedwig" Hermione said pleasantly. Hedwig just stared waiting for her to remove the letter. Hermione did so and began to read.

 _Hermione_

 _My wonderful daughter. I hope this letter finds you well. Even after three years your mum and I still can't get used to sending the post like this! Anyway your mum and I took a couple of months off of work so we could travel with you over the summer. Now I won't bore you with details as much as you might want me to. Where we are going is a surprise I know you will absolutely love. Anyways we will meet you at the station to pick you up. As usual. We will then head home so you can pack. Well got to go and pack ourselves. Give Harry and Ron our love._

 _Hugs and kisses,_

 _Dad and Mum_

Hermione was floored. Her parents never did this kind of thing on a whim. Not to mention the money. Where did they get enough for a two month vacation from work plus travel expenses? The more she thought about it the more she got excited. Where could they possibly be going that her parents knew she was going to love it? She was thinking it had to do with books, or learning. Pulling herself out of her reverie, Hermione left the dorm to meet with Harry.

Harry was sitting in the great hall waiting on Hermione and Ron to show. He nibbled at his food pondering everything that happened to him this year. Having a convicted mass murderer after him was one thing. Then later finding out this man was not only innocent but his godfather messed him up. He was ecstatic that he now had a real family member who cared for him deeply. Unlike the Dursleys, who despised his very existence. That his godfather was still on the run despite being innocent concerned him. He couldn't wait to talk strategy with his two very best friends to clear his godfathers' name. It was at that moment he looked up and saw Ron and Hermione walking toward him. They exchanged good mornings and quickly sat down to breakfast. Harry began to talk about Sirius and what they could do when the sound of Ron scarfing down food got to loud to hear anything else. They waited impatiently for him to finish so they could resume talking. When Ron was done Harry again started to talk about different ideas. "We could show our memories to the ministry to prove Pettigrew is still alive" Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione of course was quick to point out the flaws with this plan. "Harry we really can't do that. For two main reasons. First the amount of trouble we'd be in, we would be lucky to keep our wands." Hermione reasoned. "What's the other reason" Harry said. "I was just getting to that. Impatient much? Anyway the second reason is they don't allow memories of underage witches and wizards as evidence in trials anymore." Concluded Hermione. "Why?" the other two said at the same time. "Because the ministry found that the memories of the young can often be manipulated." Ron and Harry looked at each other then back at Hermione. Stuck searching for a new idea, Hermione decide to share the news with them. "Before I came down I received a letter from my mum and dad. They took two months off of work and we will be traveling." She searched her friends' faces for a reaction. "That's fantastic Hermione! You deserve it." Harry said with a big grin on his face. Ron however looked as if he was about to murder someone. While pleased with Harrys' reaction, she couldn't help but be confused by Ron. The only reason she could come up with for Ron's behavior was that he liked her as more than a friend. That thought sent a shudder down her spine. Hoping he didn't notice she focused on Harry. "Thank you Harry. It means a lot that YOU'RE at least being supportive" beamed Hermione. It was at that time Ron decided to speak up. He was devastated because he thought he would be able to spend some alone time with her at the burrow when she came to visit before the world cup. "What about the world cup? Are you even going to be back in time? My dad went through a bit of trouble securing your and Harrys' tickets. I don't want the ticket to go to waste." Ron finished in a huff. Hermione very plainly said "we should be back in time. In fact I'll make sure we are." Satisfied Ron turned his attention to Dean and Seamus to talk more about the world cup, he didn't notice the look Harry and Hermione shared.

As the train stopped at platform 9 ¾ there was a mass exodus from the train. Hermione immediately spotted her parents and ran to them after finishing her goodbyes with Harry and Ron. "Well awesome daughter ready for some fun?" her dad joked. "Hello darling how was your year at school. Get into any more trouble?" her mum questioned with a smile on her face. "Of course awesome daddy. Mum it was great and we don't get into trouble. It somehow finds us! May I ask where we will be going?" Her parents laughed at that last remark. "Nope, we're not telling until we get to the airport." Her dad Dan said in an amused tone. Frustrated Hermione asked "well can you at least tell me where we got the money?" "Of course dear, your father won money on the lottery. He won quite a sum of money. Show her the bank slip" Jean said looking from Hermione to Dan. Dan pulled out the slip and Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her hair as she took in the amount. $500,965.00 was clearly printed under the deposit heading. "Also that's after we paid our taxes and received a lump sum. It really was a stroke of luck, I wasn't even going to buy it but at the last minute…" Dan explained laughing at her expression. At that they left the station and got in the car headed home.

Bags packed and waiting at the foot of the stairs for her parents, Hermione mused to herself that this was so surreal. We're actually traveling for two months! I can't believe it. One of her many dreams had been to travel the world. Now it seems like it is actually happening. Her mum and dad came down the stairs and everyone loaded their luggage into the waiting taxi. They arrived at the airport in time for the flight. Hermione curiosity no longer being contained turned sharply and said in a near shout, "Now can you tell me where it is we are going?" her mom looked at her and nodded. "We are starting our trip in America! We'll go to Washington D.C. and check out the Library of Congress and tour the White House. Then we'll head to New York City to see the sights there and maybe take in a Broadway play. Damn Yankees is playing. We will then go to Phoenix Arizona to see the magical community there. According to Professor Mcgonagle they have a very open mind where muggles are concerned. They still maintain secrecy but are friendly and accepting to muggle-borns and their parents." Jean paused to gauge Hermione's reaction. Hermione got more and more exited as her mom continued. "We'll finish our American tour in Los Angles, seeing the sights. After America is our Japan tour. Where we will finish in Tokyo." Jean finished going over the extensive itinerary. Hermione squealed with joy. The White House and The Library of Congress thrilled her. As did the Broadway play. However it was the magical community in Phoenix that held her interest the most. A whole society that would not only accept her but her parents as well. She couldn't wait for that part.

After the weeks they spent in D.C. and New York they finally arrived in Phoenix. After getting off the plane Jean pulled out the letter from Minerva explaining what to do. They walked outside and down the sidewalk to the shuttle area. At that time Hermione flung out her wand arm and a weird looking short bus appeared out of nowhere. Hermione explained to the driver where they wanted to go and that her parents were muggles and they couldn't see the bus. He smiled assured her it was fine handing her two bracelets that negated all anti-muggle charms and wards. The driver also explained that muggle money and cards were accepted as well as wizarding money. Dan and Jean slipped on the bracelets Hermione handed them. Dan reached into his wallet and gave the driver the money for the ride and the bracelets. The bus soon sped off heading to the magical community of Mesa. A couple of stops later the bus arrived at their stop. Once off the bus their senses were assaulted with the heat and noise and the colors. Each of the trio were smart enough to wear shorts and thin t-shirts. They saw shop after shop each advertising something different. The one with a cauldron on it sporting moving posters of different American potions masters. Hermione kept looking this way and that way trying to capture it all at once. She led her parents to the big building shaped like a teepee that appeared to be the bank. A few minutes later with enough money converted into galleons they set off in search of an Inn. Once at the Inn simply called Cactus Inn, she enquired about rooms. She opted for two small rooms in order to give her parents some privacy. After all they shared rooms in the other cities cutting down the amount of time they could get romantic. Jean and Dan appreciated the gesture their daughter made and quickly accepted. Hermione left her parents to their own devices and set off to explore this great place. Stopping at a stand adverting the coldest drinks in town, she quickly bought a cup of iced tea. The vendor told her that for an extra galleon the drink would refill automatically each time it was emptied. This would last her the rest of the day so she paid. Standing and looking around she saw an owl post office. She headed there to write Harry and Ron. As she left the post office she wandered around for a couple of hours drinking in the sites. Spotting a big book store she made a bee line straight for it. She walked in and instantly felt like she was in heaven. The nice cool air and millions of books on thousands of shelves. The shelves never stayed in one place long, constantly moving. Walking up to a clerk she asked about the moving shelves. The library at Hogwarts never did this nor did Flourish and Blotts of Diagon Alley. Smiling the clerk said "it's to keep the dust from settling on the books. Also it's cool to watch." Hermione understood the reasons immediately. Noting it would be time consuming to clean the books, even with magic, and it did look cool. "Well how do I browse?" she questioned. The clerk obviously noticing her British accent didn't comment on it. Instead she walked her over to a large book at one end of the store. "All you have to do is look in here. See a title you like just tap it with your wand and the shelf will stop in front of you. If you wish to buy it simply put the money in any of the boxes on the shelves" the clerk said. She left Hermione there and went to help the next customer. Hermione looked through the list curious at what the Americans had to offer. Finding a book on the history of the village she was in tapped her wand on the title. A few seconds later the shelf zoomed into view and stopped. She reached up and grabbed the book. Checking the price she pulled out the right amount of money and dropped it in a box. A puff of smoke came out of the book and scared Hermione. Carefully opening it to the first page she saw Owner: Hermione Granger with date of purchase below. Amazed she left the shop knowing she would definitely be back. Walking down the winding streets as it got darker Hermione decided it was time to go back to the inn.

Back at the Inn Hermione realized she was absolutely famished. She walked to the little café just off the main hall. She stopped for a moment when she realized it was decorated like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. One thing that is different though was instead of the four house tables, this had several round tables scattered around. The ceiling is enchanted to match the sky outside. "Excuse me" Brought out of her reverie by a witch standing behind her. Hermione looked around embarrassed as she noticed she was blocking the entrance. "Sorry. Just thinking." Hermione said. "Well do your thinking inside. Some of us want to eat sometime." The witch replied rather rudely. Hermione decided to ignore the rude woman and went to find a seat. At a table near the back she noticed a dark haired woman reading a book. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be Hogwarts A History. Curious as to why an American witch would be reading about her school she walked over and asked to sit down. The Witch looked up and stared for a moment then said "of course." The witch put her book down after marking her place and introduced herself in a slight Hispanic accent. "Since we'll be sharing a table we may as well know each others names. I am Valentina Acosta, and you are?" Hermione momentarily taken aback by the boldness of the woman replied "Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." "Well nice to see some people left in this world have manners." She chuckled. "Nice accent, where are you from? England?" "Yes. Is it that obvious?" Hermione said. "Only a lot." Valentina said laughing. Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked "I notice you have one as well. Where are you from?" "Me? Well _**I**_ am From Phoenix. As far as my accent is concerned, that comes from my grandparents. They immigrated from a small village in Mexico. So what made you choose my little corner of the café? I only ask because it seems there are plenty of tables near the front that are empty." Valentina responded with her own raised eyebrow. "Just walking through when I saw the book you are reading. I happen to go to school there, so naturally I was curious. Say why are you reading it?" Hermione said smiling. Valentina took a moment and finally answered, "Well it is an interesting read. More specifically I am reading through most books I find on magical schools in Europe. It's for an article I am writing. You know Best schools in Europe and all that." Hermione found this woman incredibly interesting and wanted to continue their conversation. "I…." Was all she got out as Valentina stood up. With a slight flick of her wrist the books and papers Valentina had on the table packed themselves neatly in her worn black bag. "I have to go. I'll be late if I do not hurry. I'm due to introduce the author Matillda Black at her book reading tonight down at that big book store. See ya around I hope." With that she picked up her bag and began walking out. Hermione sat there for a minute thinking. Not only was this woman a journalist but she introduced authors at book stores. Hermione had to get to know her better. She quickly stood up and chased after Valentina food forgotten for the time being. She caught up to her just outside the Inn. "Valentina wait." She yelled not caring that more than a few people stared. Valentina stopped and turned around and waited for her. When she was finally standing next to her Valentina smiled and said "What's up? And please call me Val." "I was… I mean… I was wondering if I may join you at the reading. I would like to talk more with you and I happen to appreciate Ms. Blacks' books, Val." Hermione said once she regained her breath. Valentina looked at this curious young witch and thought about it for a minute. Finally she looked back at Hermione and said "to be honest I was kind of hoping you'd follow. How about we have a late dinner after the reading, or if you don't care we can leave after I introduce Matillda. I only had coffee at the cafe." "We'll have to leave as soon as you introduce her. I'm here with my parents and they'll be wondering where I am." Hermione replied. "That works for me Hermione. Although if you're worried I can always send a note letting them know we are having dinner and where. That way they could join us if they wish." Valentina said. Hermione decided she didn't want her parents to try and find whatever restaurant they ate at. "No, they're really not used to the magical world. I would prefer I am with them when they leave the Inn." Hermione said managing a small smile. It's not that Jean and Dan were stupid but it can get a little confusing. Hell she had got lost a couple of times on her way back from the bookstore. "Si as you wish. Let's go." Val said as she and Hermione walked on.


	2. Chapter 2

HJG

A/N: This is not Beta read. So please forgive any mistakes. Thanks! Also Please Please Review….

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or the characters in them. Only this plot.

Warning possible triggers: Homophobia.

Chapter 2: Well…..

Shortly after Val did the introduction she and Hermione left the book store. After a short walk Val looked over and asked Hermione "Can you apperate or do we need to do a side appearate?"

Hermione: "We don't actually learn how to until we are of age. So to answer your question side. Real quick though why do we need to appearate? Can't we just walk?"

Val: "Side it is. The location is too far to walk to plus it's quicker. You'll see."

Hermione: "Okay if you say so."

Val held out her hand for Hermione to take. Once their fingers touched both witches felt a spark deep in their subconscious. Like something is starting to wake up. They looked at each other but ignored it. Stepping closer to Val and gripping her waist, Hermione looked nervous. Nervous that she was apparating, nervous that she was leaving her parents alone at the Inn without knowing anyone, and perhaps most of all nervous that she was headed to dinner with a beautiful witch she just met with the location unknown. As soon as both were still Val twisted on the spot. After a short time they appeared in a cozy little living room in a modest house. Stepping away Hermione started to look around. On the mantle above the fire place stood several moving pictures of Val and what looked like her family. On the wall she noticed magazine covers framed. Most bore Val's name and an article she had wrote. The articles were focused on charms and defensive spells. She figured that Val was somewhat of expert in these fields. Recognizing this as the witch's home she took care to be respectful. Following the wall she found a magazine cover enlarged and framed of the homeowner. This picture of Val was from a charms competition. The writing stated she was the youngest witch ever to win the competition at the age of twelve. Hermione failed to contain her shock, earning a chuckle from the American. Another magazine same as the one before except this one said she was again the youngest ever to win the country's top prize for writing at just eleven years old. Hermione turned and looked at Val, amazed at the woman standing before her removing her boots. After bravery Hermione valued intelligence as one of the best qualities to possess. Clearly this woman had an incredible mind. At this thought whatever started to awake from the spark began to stir a little more. Enough so that her heart beat a little faster. Refusing to acknowledge this she moved forward to remove her own shoes.

Val: "No need to remove your shoes if you do not wish to. I am simply taking mine off because they are trying to kill my feet. Had I left them on for a moment longer I fear they would have succeeded."

Hermione continued with the removal of her shoes laughing at Val's joke.

"Where are we? I mean I can guess this your house, but where exactly are we?" Hermione questioned in a strained voice. Desperately trying to slow her heart down.

"I actually live in a muggle neighborhood. We are currently in Mesa. Yes this is my house and to answer another question I see forming in your eyes, I live alone. My Abuela visits from time to time but for the most part it's just me." Val answered. "Calm down Hermione, I assure you you're perfectly safe."

Hermione took a few deep breaths and her heart slowly evened out to her normal rate. (Yes calm down. Easy for her to say. I've just apparated a ways away from my parents. Not to mention you're an extremely intelligent witch.)

"Oh I'm not worried about safety. It's just that I'm worried my parents are looking for me." Hermione said a little less strained. "Can we still send them a note letting them know I am fine?"

"Of course. We could send an owl but that will take a bit to reach them. Actually you know I just recently figured out how to send a charmed card with video, yes video. It's an extremely complex bit of magic but we can do that. However I will need your assistance. It will appear right in front of them if they are standing or sitting. If they are in 'ahem' bed it will appear on any table in their room. Shall we record your video?" Val said in an excited voice.

"Yes. Please." Hermione replied hesitantly. She had never heard of this, but Val seemed confident. A thought tickled the back of her mind. Here she was in a near complete strangers house getting ready to perform a bit of extraordinary magic. Weird thing is though, for some reason she had complete faith in her. She trusted her almost instantly. She didn't know why. It was pure instinct. She looked over at Valentina who'd just walked back in the room holding what appeared to be a birthday card. Except it was blank. Val caught her staring and waved her over.

As Hermione walked over Val started explaining her part in the process to her. "Alright when I say, start your message. Try and keep the message under 45 seconds. It takes a significant amount more magic if the video goes over. After you do your video I'm going to need you to point your wand and lend me some of your magic through a simple spell. This is to make it DNA specific. Plus it helps keep me from overusing mine. Got it?"

"Got it. Now?" asked Hermione.

"Now." Confirmed Val.

"Hello mum and dad. I met an incredible witch, Valentina. Say Hi Val." Hermione paused.

"Hi." Val came into the shot and waved then Hermione was back on screen.

"Anyway just letting you know I'll be back late tonight. I'm at Val's house for dinner. She also offered to show us around tomorrow. Show us the lesser known spots. So with any luck you'll meet her. Well that's all the time I have for now, see you in a bit. Love you." Hermione finished looking at Val. "Is that good?"

"So I offered to show you guys around tomorrow huh?" Val asked with a smile.

"Well I had to say something. Since I am staying out late with you tonight, I know they would insist on meeting you. So I preempted." Hermione sheepishly answered.

"You're lucky I actually have the day off tomorrow. So I should be able to show you the less touristy side. Maybe we'll pack a picnic and visit the Grand Canyon as well." Val said. "Now point your wand at the card and say 'mutuo' while holding it completely still. Then I'll need absolute silence as I need to concentrate."

Hermione did as she was instructed. As soon as she said the spell she felt a steady trickle of her magic going into the card. Once that happened Val started muttering an incantation while making complex wand movements over the card. After a couple of minutes it began to glow, few minutes after that it became a shadow, then it disappeared. Hermione lifted her wand at the other woman's cue. She felt a little tired after that. Val looked really tired as she sagged into a nearby chair.

A little while later the two witches sat at the dining room table eating a rather tasty pizza. Val had asked her to wait until after dinner to talk as she wanted to rest while she ate. Hermione understood at once noting the tired expression on her face.

An hour later after the meal was finished Hermione decided they had rested enough and asked if they could go ahead and talk. Once she got the nod (the nod she was quickly coming enjoy) she asked what they should talk about.

"Whatever you want to. After all you did say you wanted to get to know me better. So I assume there will be some personal questions. I'll let you know if it gets to personal, so ask away." Val said looking at the pretty brunette.

"So I already know where you're from, and based on the magazines in the other room and our previous talk you're some type of journalist. Right?" The dark haired witch nodded as Hermione continued. "You said only your grandma comes to visit. What about your mom and dad. Or any siblings?"

"First I'm a freelance journalist. I write what I want. Really whatever catches my attention long enough. The article I mentioned earlier for instance, I find it fascinating how Europe handles its magical education. It's strange that you spend at least nine months a year away from home and your parents. The school that I attended only had stay in the dorms Monday through Friday. Home weekends, thanksgiving week, three weeks for Christmas, Easter week and Memorial Day. There's more Europeans do that seems strange to me, but I'm still doing my research. That's what I love doing research. More than that though is using that research to achieve something. You know?" Val paused to take a drink.

Hermione nodded saying "I love research as well. I spend hours and hours in the school library."

Val thought for a moment and continued "A kindred spirit I see. I did that too. It's most satisfying. On to your other question, my mom and dad don't much care for me. They don't visit or even answer the phone if call. I've sent letters that were retuned. The last one I sent came back with a note not to contact them again. Since my brothers are still underage they are also forbidden from contacting me."

Seeing tears in the Val's eyes as tears were forming in her own Hermione said "That's awful. Why would they do that? It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I'll understand."

"No it's…. its fine. I… it is strange. I feel myself wanting to confide in you. Like you won't judge me. Anyway the reason is… well it's a couple of reasons. I will tell you one now, if we get to know each other better I may tell you the other one. The first reason is simply because I am a lesbian. I've only ever been attracted to girls and as I got older it became clear they suspected. Four years ago when I was sixteen, I was dating a girl I'd known for years. We were trying so hard to keep it quiet and still give each other what was needed. One day at breakfast my little brother Tomas sat there with my parents and asked me when he would get to kiss girls like I did. Needless to say it started a huge fight. I didn't deny it, I was tired of hiding who I was. After hearing about my eternal soul going to hell and about how shameful and disgraceful my 'disgusting' choices were, I started crying, begging for them to understand. They refused and told me to get out. That I was not welcome in their house. My father even used his wand to 'escort' me out of the house and off his property." Val finished in a tight voice.

Hermione's mind raced with the information she'd just heard. This woman in front of her was a lesbian, not that it mattered to her. That was truly a horrible way to treat ones child. Her body reacted before she could think about what she was doing, she crossed the open space between them and hugged her. At first she thought the witch would not want to, but was surprised when Val's arms clutched her waist like a lifeline. Hermione reached a hand up and gently stroked her hair offering what she hoped were comforting words.

Still holding onto Hermione, Val continued "I went to Jenny, my girlfriend, and told her what happened and asked her if I could stay for a few days until I figured something out. She freaked. She was afraid my dad would tell hers so she broke it off. Rejected twice, I started walking around not sure what I would do. School didn't start for two more months and I had nowhere to go. I didn't have many friends in school, you know they didn't like it that I was leagues ahead of them in class. The friends I did have either wasn't accepting or they were afraid of my dad. So walking around without a clue. Thought about using magic to make money, but those damn underage laws put an immediate stop to that. I was walking past an SRO working up the courage to go in and see what I'd have to do in order to get a room. That's where abuela found me. She'd heard what happened with my parents and at that point I expected a lecture about 'homos' and 'dykes' and how I was going to hell. But it never came. Instead she told me she understood and accepted me for me. She also said as long as she was alive, I would have a home. She saved me Hermione. She gave me the strength to get through each day and to always be honest with who I am and what I want."

The last few words muttered into Hermione's shirt. Hermione could feel the tears soak through her shirt and didn't care. She couldn't think of anything to say so she stayed silent. Imagining this is what she needed.

Hermione didn't want to believe what was happening. She'd only known this woman for a few hours and she felt an intense pull towards her. She tried denying it with her mind but her heart had other ideas. She tried rationalizing saying to herself, she's twenty and I'll be fifteen in a couple of weeks. Hardly an appropriate relationship. Plus they lived on two different continents. Even though she has never dated, she had read books and watched movies proving the long distance thing doesn't work. Stopping her thinking on this was hard, but she needed to focus on now. Especially since she has absolutely no idea how the other woman feels. Maybe this is nothing more than a crush. Also hello I'm not a lesbian, I'm not gay. Am I?

That last question she had just asked herself shook her. She almost never thought about this kind of thing since homework and books always took priority. The couple of times she did it was Harry she fancied. Never another female. What does this all mean she asked herself? Having no immediate answers she again focused on Valentina.

Hermione sighed and said in a quiet voice "Your grandmother sounds like an amazing woman. I would like to meet her, if I get a chance before I leave."

At this Val actually smiled when she at last spoke "She really is. She called my dad after we got to her place and yelled at him for a good thirty minutes. Saying it was his actions, not mine that was shameful and despicable. She then promptly hung up on him. It was funny but sad at the same time. Anyway it's nearly eleven so I better get you back before your parents get mad, if they're not already. Before we go I want to thank you so so so much for listening to me. I've never really talked about it with anyone other than abuela. It's difficult to talk about, but you are an amazing woman and a great listener. So easy to talk to. Hermione are you ready to go?"

"Yes I'm ready. You're very welcome Valentina." Hermione said after a minute.

At the door Hermione out her shoes back on as Val put a more comfortable pair of slippers on. In the entry way the girls stood and stared at each other. Val held out her hand and Hermione took it. Intertwining their fingers. Val smiled a dazzling smile and disapperated. They materialized in the alley near the Inn.

A/N 2: I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the lateness. Again please review.

Thanks to Starboy454 for his review. Also thanks to everyone who is following along with my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe that J.K created.

Chapter 3: Shhhh….

Standing in the darkened alley moments after they arrived they only looked at each other. Just as Hermione was about to say bye Val slumped down against the wall breathing rather heavily. Hermione shot forward to assist her with not a thought to spare about anything but the witch now squatting against the wall. Brushing her hair away from her eyes Hermione looked rather alarmed staring into the others dark eyes.

Val tried to chuckle but came out as a wheeze and said "I'm fine… Herm… Hermione. Just… exhausted. No sleep, using that complex spell to impress you, my… confession, and apparating too many times in a day. It can certainly wear anybody out. All I need is a good night's sleep. Look we're next to the Inn. I'll just rent a room for tonight, as I'm not in any condition to do much else to get home."

Alarm receding Hermione replied "Okay. I'll take your word for it. You're right about one thing though, with everything that went on tonight, you are definitely not in any condition to apparate. You're wrong if you think I'll let you rent a room when I got a perfectly good one all paid for. You'll sleep in my bed and I will think of something for myself. I've also got a bit of dreamless sleep potion if you need it."

Without knowing why Hermione was secretly happy at Val's confession of using that spell just to impress her.

"After all it's mostly my fault…" Hermione started before she felt Val's fingertip on her lips.

"It's not in any way your fault at all."

"But it is!"

"It's not amiga. You did not force me to do it at all. I did. I will however concede to your demand of the bed, as I just remembered I forgot my money. On one condition. You have to sleep in the bed as well. I want to make sure you get some sleep also." Val finished.

Hermione however continued to look apologetic before saying "I know you're right. I was rather insistent to talk with you though. I am sorry, it's just that between the time I saw you in the café and our brief conversation, I realized I just had to know more about you. Then you left and I was afraid I wouldn't have another chance. It was then I jumped up and ran after you."

As the witch took her time to answer Hermione began to think she had made a big mistake. In her attempt to apologize she rambled a bit too much. Not meaning to reveal what exactly she had been thinking. Feeling incredibly nervous she looked at Val trying to decipher what she was thinking. Dread creeped on her more and more the longer she took to answer. Hermione was about to speak when Val finally looked her in the eye knowingly.

Val smiled and continued looking in Hermione's eyes while she said "you're cute when you ramble." Hermione felt like her face was on fire. "However I'm afraid it'll have to wait until morning. I'm tired and so are you I can tell. So let's go to bed and we can talk more tomorrow. Plus I offered to take you guys sightseeing, remember?" Val finished with a tired chuckle.

"Sorry about that." Hermione proffered.

Hermione helped Val to her feet and offered a shoulder to lean on. Which the dark haired witch gladly accepted. Even though she is a bit taller.

They entered the Inn and walked directly to her room with curious look from the wizard at the desk. Once in the room Hermione gently lowered Val into the desk chair while she went to get them something to sleep in. Grabbing two sets of pajamas she hurriedly crossed back to the witch and hander her the larger set.

"They may be a bit small but should work regardless. I'm going to the lavatory to change while you do. Then we'll go to bed." Hermione said as she opened the door.

Out in the hallway she stopped to take a few deep breaths, not sure why she had problems breathing in her own room at the Inn. Maybe it was the way Val looked when she said we'll go to bed. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it was that, sharing a bed with another person. Not only a person but an extremely beautiful witch. Her heart fluttered at that thought. That was it, wasn't it? She was attracted to Val. That was it! With this realization though came a new wave of nervousness. She was about to sleep in the same bed as the girl with whom she had a crush on. Uh-oh, what was she going to do? Walking to the lavatory down a couple of doors, she noticed her legs were shaky. Inside she quickly changed and brushed her teeth. Then she splashed cold water on her face and dried off. Pausing before going into her room with a hand on the knob, she took a couple more deep breaths.

Opening the door she walked in and noticed Val about to climb into the bed. Hermione asked in a small voice "which side do you prefer?"

Val pondered this for a moment with her brows furrowed. Hermione noted that this was a particularly adorable look on the other witch's face. Val finally said "I'll take the right. On a related note, do you snore?"

Hermione responded while getting into the left side of the bed facing the wall "I'm not sure. No one has told me I do. At least as far as my dorm mates go. How about you?"

"My last girlfriend said I did, but that I sounded like a chipmunk. Whatever that means. Don't laugh." Val said laughing herself.

At the chipmunk comment Hermione turned to face Val and started laughing. When she stopped laughing after a minute, she felt less nervous. She looked over at Val and couldn't believe how her day went. On impulse she leaned over and kissed the dark haired witch on the side of her lips. After the kiss Hermione rolls to her back and looks at the ceiling.

To say Val was shocked would be a lie. She had a feeling the young witch was taken with her. She herself admitted to the feelings she had for Hermione. There was something between them. That was not in doubt. They were drawn to each other. She just couldn't figure it out. After a few moments thinking about this she decides what she wants to do. Turning on her side propped up on one elbow, she looks down at Hermione. Hermione starts to apologize, but before she can utter a single sound Val starts to close the distance between them.

Val's lips are soon upon Hermione's. Hermione surprised at first, but soon returns with equal fervor. A minute after kiss begins Hermione tentatively parts her lips granting entrance for Val's tongue. Val instantly feels her lips part and slowly sends her tongue to explore Hermione's mouth. As soon as she felt Val's tongue enter her mouth, she lets out a moan as her tongue begins its dance with the other in her mouth. Hermione had never kissed anyone other than Harry before, and that had been a quick kiss. The kiss she was now sharing with Val was different and about a thousand times better. It felt natural and she was no longer nervous. While all this was going on in her head, she moved her tongue into Val's mouth. At this Val actually gasped at the young witch's boldness. Getting over the momentary shock Val's lips close on Hermione's tongue and begins to suck. Hermione reacted with a shiver arching her back and her hands pulled the witch closer. Both of them wanting to deepen the kiss.

A couple more minutes pass and eventually they separated. Each taking deep breaths, hungry for oxygen. They look into each-others' eyes and both see the longing there. Deciding they got enough air, Hermione reaches her hands behind Val's neck and pulls her down for another kiss. This one just as passionate and deep as the one before although shorter. After a few more kisses Val pulls away after placing a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips.

They both looked happy. Neither one could believe that actually happened. However the evidence is clear in both their swollen lips. Val notices a trickle of blood on Hermione's bottom lip from where she nipped it during one of their kisses. Leaning down she slowly licks it away before laying on her side facing Hermione.

Hermione rolls over on her side facing Val. Looking at the adorably beautiful young witch Val says in a low voice "That was unexpected." Hermione afraid she didn't like it replied "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Did you not like it?"

"I said unexpected, not unwelcome. Yes I liked it… no I loved it. That was amazing. You're amazing."

Hermione felt a blush color her cheek, and a smile form on her lips. "I loved it as well. Oh and I'm not amazing, you are! To accomplish what you have while going through everything, in my book that's amazing. Not to mention the kissing!"

"I guess then we're both pretty great!"

"Yep!"

Smiling as they lay looking into the eyes of the other. Silence while heavy felt extremely serene. The corner of Val's lips go down and then immediately go back up. Prodded by this insanely cute gesture, Hermione leans forward for another kiss. Once again their tongues dance from one mouth to the other in a seemingly endless waltz. This kiss is softer but just as passionate. Soon the two break apart when Val says "As much as I would love to continue kissing you, and believe me I do, I would like to get some rest. We have a big day in just a few hours, and if I don't go to sleep now I will be grumpy."

"Mmmm grumpy Val. Might be worth it. Oh okay let's go to sleep. Goodnight!" Hermione rolls over to her other side facing the wall once more.

"Goodnight Hermione. We'll talk tomorrow about this." Val scoots closer and wraps the young woman in her arms tightly.

Feeling Val's arms close around her, Hermione places a hand on the arm of Val and snuggles as close as she can and mutters "definitely." The two girls fall into a deep slumber almost instantly.

Knock, knock, knock. The thumping sound woke both girls with a start. Knock, knock, knock. Hermione has the presence of mind to ask "who is it?"

"It's your dad. Time to get up." Dan answered.

"D… dad." Hermione said while stifling a yawn, "what time is it?"

"It's 9 am. We better get a move on if we're going to meet your friend. Speaking of, what time are we meeting her?"

The two witches look at each other and bust out in quiet laughter. After the calm down, which seems like minutes, Hermione asks in a whisper "what time and where are we meeting you? We can't let them find you in here… I mean I know we haven't done anything wrong, but still."

Val took her meaning quickly and answered also whispering "hmmmm. How about 10:30 at the book store. That way I can get the portkeys we need and take a shower. Not necessarily in that order."

"Okay, sounds good." Hermione turns to the door and shouts the time and that she'll be out in a few minutes. After a minute they hear footsteps walking towards the stairs.

Hermione then blushes at the thought that came into her mind, prompted by watching Val change. Figuring she's got nothing to lose asks "can I kiss you before you leave?"

"Of course you can. I told you last night I'd love to keep kissing you" Val said with a smile.

Smiling herself Hermione looks up from her feet at the dark haired witch wearing only her bra and jeans. She crosses the room, looking everywhere but Val's chest. Once there she looks up expectantly.

Val drops the shirt she was about to put on and puts her hands on the young girls waist to bring her closer. Hermione wraps her arms around the older girls' neck and leans up. Val leans down and their lips touch. They stay like this for a good five minutes. Occasionally taking quick breaks for air. Moaning throughout their pleasure in the others gentle lips.

Finally Val pulls away, rather reluctant, and lifts her hand to brush Hermione's hair out of her eyes. Hermione leans into the touch not wanting to let go. Val sensing this hugs her tightly.

"We'll talk later tonight. Ok? I, however have to go so I can get everything done." Val said as she disentangled herself.

"Ok. Promise?" Hermione answered.

"Promise."

Val pulls her shirt on and sits down to put her slippers on. She stands up and pulls Hermione into another hug. Letting go, she walks over to the middle of the room and with a twist is gone.

Hermione stares at the spot Val vanished from for a minute, missing her already. It's the deep connection they share. Has to be. She thinks, otherwise why would I miss her so soon. She shakes her head and gathers her clothes to go shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Still….

A/N: Sorry about the lateness. Life got in the way. Had to recharge, so to speak. Anyway I've been thinking about this chapter for a while and it's probably going to be shorter than normal. It's a transitional chapter. Please review.

Hermione and her parents arrive at the bookstore a few minutes early. They decide to go in and get another cup of coffee. After paying and receiving their cups they head back outside to the tables under an awning. Even though it's only a couple of minutes before 10:30 a.m. it is already 105 degrees and hot. Although everyone here says it's a dry heat, it doesn't make it any less hot. Luckily there is a misting system in place so that makes it a little more bearable. Anticipating the heat Hermione makes sure everyone is dressed appropriately. Shorts and thin shirts with shoes. The witches and wizards here are smart and forgo robes. Actually Hermione thinks about it and realizes she has not seen one witch or wizard wear robes since they arrived. She makes a mental note to ask Val about it. Surely they must wear robes sometime.

Looking at her watch and seeing they still have a minute or two before Val arrives she tells her parents she'll be back. Hermione heads inside to see if they sell magazines. They do and she heads for the big book to find a couple with articles written by Val. Finding them was easy enough, deciding which to get though was a different problem. Choosing a couple at random the shelves switch and settle in front of her. Grabbing the two chosen magazines and paying for them she heads back outside to sit and read while waiting.

The first article she reads is about the outdated beliefs towards gays in the magical community. Interested Hermione reads and Val deftly points out that regardless of living in the '90s, ideas and beliefs have remained stagnant. Pointing out differences between the now and forty years ago. That religion, meant to bring people together, for the most part does the opposite. Especially with things like homosexuality and the right to choose. She goes on to point out that like the church, the magic community tries to fit everyone into certain boxes. If you don't fit then you must be ostracized. She also offers a counterpoint to this saying the attitudes towards muggles and muggle born has significantly improved over the last twenty years. Val commends this but she reaffirms the need for change in the other areas as well.

The article was a bit longer but that was the gist of it. She looked at the publication date and recognized it was wrote a couple of months after being kicked out of her home. Thinking about this makes Hermione a little sad for her friend. Learning more about Val is definitely a good thing, Hermione thinks to herself. Every good and bad thing has made her the woman she is today. As that is the woman Hermione is sure she fell for, she can't really complain.

It's as Hermione is finishing her drink that Val shows up wearing shorts that can just barely be classified as shorts. As well as a tank top and hiking boots. The young witch upon seeing her has to physically stop herself from drooling. She felt the thing that began stirring the night before, roar fully awake. Good thing Hermione was sitting down because she didn't think she would still be standing. She also realized that her heart was beating so hard it felt like it was trying to escape her chest. Already looking forward to their talk later that evening, she now couldn't wait to get this older girl alone. Hermione even having little to no experience with love knew she without a doubt loved this older witch. She also knew that she will do whatever it takes to make it work with Val. Even if that means a long distance relationship. Sleeping in the same bed felt so natural. There was no trying to get used to it. No awkwardness or uncomfortableness. It was like they fit. She stood on shaky legs not looking away from the dark haired woman walking towards her and her family.

Val apparated a short distance from the book store. She decided to dress for comfort rather than modesty. The places they were visiting were extremely warm this time of year and she didn't want to be confined in pants and a t-shirt. Walking in the direction of the bookstore she stopped when she saw Hermione walk out carrying a couple of magazines. She took one long lingering look at her and actually felt faint. There was no way Hermione can look this good. Val felt her breath and heart race quickly, and decide to focus on something else so she can regain her senses. She recognized them and knew they contained articles she has written. So Val stood for a couple of minutes to watch her read one. She noticed the younger witch read the one she wrote about gay rights in the magical community.

As the two girls stood facing each other, they both have to use all of their willpower to keep from running to the other. Instead both quietly murmur hello. Jean and Dan standing up looked on noticing the girls' strange behavior and decided to let it go for now.

They walked over to Val with Hermione beginning introductions. Once that was completed they offered to buy Val a coffee. The witch declined saying she'd already had hers. Dan then asked where they would be going today.

Val was not as nervous as she should be. This was due to the fact that she had grown more confident since she had started living with abuela. Abuela always told her to be sure of herself and others would be as well.

"Well I figured I would show you guys a couple of tourist hot spots and then we will hit some areas I have always loved. Not many people know of those so it should be relatively quiet. I also set it up for us to have lunch at an old muggle restaurant. Also don't worry about money today, it's completely on me." Val said.

Jean spoke up as Val finished telling them of their agenda for the day, "Val we couldn't possibly let you do that. For one we just met and for another you're acting as our tour guide today, so we should be paying." "That's right" Dan added.

Chuckling Val countered "Nonsense. It's my pleasure. It has been awhile since I have taken any time off and done this. Not to mention consider it payback for the help your magnificent daughter gave me last night."

Hermione blushed a little at thinking about the "Help" she provided to Val. She felt as though she should speak up and said "You don't have to do that Val. We have plenty of money. Besides it was a fun night."

"No I insist, everything is already paid for so don't think too much on it. I have plenty of money as well. My job pays me a good deal and I also receive discounts and perks at some of the places we'll go to today."

Val held out a small black key fob and told the other three to each place a finger on it. She explained some of the sensations they would fell as they used a port key. Once all four touched the key fob they felt a hook behind their navel and disappeared. They arrived at the Grand Canyon and proceeded to look around. Hermione and Val in front and Jean and Dan followed. Resisting the urge hold the hand of the witch next to her Hermione instead put her own in her pockets.

They spent a couple of hours exploring and everyone felt it was time for lunch. So Val pulled out another key fob and again told them to place a finger on it.

They landed next to a town that looked like it belonged in the 1800's. Val explained this was an authentic wild west town and started walking to the restaurant. She also informed them they would look around after lunch.

They entered the restaurant and were quickly seated. Everyone was dressed in period appropriate clothes. Men were wearing long sleeve white shirts with vests, pants, cowboy boots, and revolvers around their hips. Most women were wearing big frilly dresses and some were dressed as the men were.

Shortly after sitting down a waitress came over to take their drink order. She did a double take when her eyes glided over Val. Very nearly drooling herself she took down everyone's drink requests. She paused with one more look at Val and then left. Val seemed oblivious but Hermione was not. She sent a scowl after the departing waitress. Val who was currently watching Hermione asked if she was okay. "I'm fine" was her reply.

The waitress returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. After writing their orders down made a move and put her hand on the older witch's shoulder, leaving it there for a long five seconds. She turned around and left with one of Hermione's scowls following her. Val again curious at the face Hermione was making, again asked if she felt alright. Again the answer was "I'm fine" was shot in her direction.

Hermione was not having a good lunch. Every time the waitress came over, she did something to flirt with Val. Jean and Dan watched all this and their suspicion was growing. Of course Hermione wasn't mad at Val. She did nothing to encourage her, though she did nothing to discourage her either.

When the waitress brought them the check Val and Hermione noticed that a phone number for "Cindy" was wrote on the back. Val paid the check and promised to give Cindy a call.

Once outside however she walked to the nearest trashcan and threw the check away. It would be a cold day in hell when she would call Cindy she thought to herself. The nerve of that woman! Hermione watched this with a smile on her face. She realized Val was just being nice and didn't want to hurt that woman's feelings. This of course increased the love she was sure she was feeling for the dark haired witch.

They walked around for another hour or two, then Val brought out another key fob and again they were jerked away to the next locale.

They reached a heavily wooded area and heard rushing water nearby. They spent the next two hours hiking through the woods. Val informed them they were in Prescott. The enjoyed the cool air and views. They walked to the river and Val fetched the fishing poles she had stored in her bag. Along with the bait and hooks. They then fished for an hour not really catching anything of note, however they did see a rather large black bear across the river. It looked at them for a moment before turning and walking away. All four came to the conclusion they were tired and hungry so Val packed up soon after and they walked a short distance and took the portkey to the last location.

They ended the night in Buckeye at a Mexican restaurant called The Flat Tortilla. Her friend Edwin owned it and greeted them at the door escorting the four to his best table.

"Val so good to see you again. How have you been?" Edwin inquired.

"Good to see you as well Edwin. I've been well, and you."

"Never better. Business is steady here and the gas station. The wife of course is pestering me about eating healthier. Bad cholesterol results last time I went to the doctor. You know how she can be."

"No doubt."

"You know Val, Samantha has been asking about you lately. Wondering if she is ever going to get that second date. I must say you left quite the impression on my oldest granddaughter the last time you and her visited."

"Well Edwin, while I did enjoy my date with her I only went because she is who she is. I just knew it wouldn't lead anywhere and I didn't want to lead her on. She'll find someone."

"I understand completely. I'll just explain to her you are no longer available and hope she takes it well."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now what would you guys like to drink?"

"I'll have a vodka tonic and Hermione here" she pointed at the younger witch "will have sweet tea."

Dan and Jean both ordered a beer.

Edwin left to get their drinks. Once he was out of sight Dan got the courage to ask a couple of questions he had. They talked all throughout the day, but he still didn't know much about her. Now was the time.

"So Val do you mind if I ask a couple of questions?"

"Not at all."

"Okay. I guess the first one is how old are you?"

"20."

"I thought the legal age to drink in America is 21."

"It is for muggles. I am considered an adult old enough to drink. Also it helps I know Edwin."

"Okay, that kind of leads to my next question. How do you know Edwin?"

"He is an old family friend of my grandmothers. His wife and my grandmother grew up together in a small village in Mexico. I've known him since I was five."

"Well he seems nice enough."

"He is one of the best people I know."

"That's good. Now I guess I'll ask my last question." Dan was nervous about his last question. Not that he minded the answer of course, but it was still an awkward question to ask.

"I think I know what you're going to ask Dan and the answer is yes you did hear correctly, I did go on a date with his granddaughter. Which means yes I am gay and no I don't mind that you wanted to ask."

"Well okay then. Just so you know we fully support gay rights"

Hermione who had been listening intently quickly hung her head in embarrassment and muttered "Dad."

At this time Edwin returned with the drinks and took their food order informing Val that his wife would be over in a little while to say hello. Edwin left to go yell at a busboy who dropped a few dishes.

Val turned her attention back to Hermione and her parents. "Thank you Dan. That means a lot. Most of the magical community here unfortunately don't share your view. They've progressed in some areas and stagnated in others. That's another reason Edwin and his family will always hold a special place in my heart. I've already told most of this to Hermione last night but I was sixteen when my parents found out. They promptly decided I was damned and kicked me out of their house. I was homeless for a couple of days when my grandmother found me and took me to her home. My grandmother along with Edwin and his family supported me. I even moved in with Edwin when my grandmother had to leave for a couple of months."

Dan and Jean looked shell shocked at her story and Hermione looked at her with empathy. At one point during the story Hermione reached over and grasped Val's hand under the table.

The rest of dinner passed by fast enough. They talked some more and enjoyed the food immensely. During dinner, Edwin's wife came over and talked with Val for a few minutes after meeting Hermione and her mom and dad.

Val paid the bill despite Edwin saying it was on the house and the foursome walked outside after the goodbye hugs for everyone. It was dark now and they used the last portkey to take them to the alley by the Inn. Once inside Dan and Jean said goodnight to the two witches and went to their room exhausted.

Hermione and Val waited a few minutes and went upstairs to Hermione's room. Before Val could say anything Hermione was in front of her and reached up and kissed her passionately. Val kissed back placing her hands on the young girls lower back pulling her as close as she could. Talking could wait. Stopping Hermione whispered "I could get used to this."


	5. Chapter 5 Part One

The Real Chapter 5: Ahhh Part One:

A/N: This chapter is a little late I know. However it is finally here. Thank you for continuing to follow my story. If you are new, Welcome! This is a two part chapter. Second part of this chapter will have the talk. I wanted to put something up for you guys so this came up. I am having some trouble with the talk and what happens. Anyway here you go.

Warning: Underage stuff happens so if you are uncomfortable with it just skip to the next chapter.

"I could get used to this" Hermione stated in a satisfied tone. Val for her part chuckled and returned the sentiment with a low "hmmm."

Hermione looked up into Val's eyes and smiled. Thinking of their day and wanting nothing more than to get the older girl alone to talk of course, but also the kissing. She never thought in her entire life anything could be so good. The Latinas lips were like a drug and she felt as if she were an addict. She just couldn't get enough and when she didn't have them she was thinking of them. That thought alone sent a shockwave through her. In less than 24 hours and a handful of kisses from the other girl, she was addicted. Hermione continued to think while looking into the eyes of Val. She is convinced this is what love is, and she wants more. So gathering her strength with a shaky breath she started to speak.

"I guess we should have that talk now."

"Perhaps" came the reply. "Or perhaps we can postpone for a little while and continue what you started once you got me here into your room."

"I'll take that option" Hermione answered at once reaching up to kiss Val again.

It started out slow and gentle. Neither one fighting for control. Slowly Hermione deepened the kiss opening her mouth and tracing the outline of Val's lips with her tongue. Val moaned into her mouth showing her appreciation. In response to Hermione's tongue Val quickly parted said lips and sent her tongue out to meet the other. They stayed like this standing in the middle of the room and kissing for a bit before Val, whose hands were currently on the hips of the younger girl, applied a little more pressure and lifted Hermione up. Suddenly weightless and dangling in the air Hermione wrapped her legs around Val's lower back and secured her arms around her neck. Val held Hermione up and started walking towards the bed and gently lowered her to the mattress.

Val stopped kissing Hermione and looked into her eyes, both breathing heavy and knowing they either have to stop or things were going to go further. She didn't know whether the other girl was ready or not so she spoke her thought out loud.

"Hermione, if you are not ready then we should stop because if we keep on the way we are I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I am ready Val. I want this and I want you so bad it hurts. While inexperienced I may be in this and love, I know that the feelings I have for you are not a crush or fleeting. I think you know that as well. Also if I weren't ready I would have stopped earlier. Do you want to? Because from what little I know it takes two, with both parties saying yes. I'll be fine if you're not ready."

Val thought this over for a minute and then replied.

"Okay. I want this and you as well mi Corazon. I won't say I'm not a little nervous though."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of your age or maybe it's because I believe it is your first time. So I want to make sure it's special. Not to mention I have not done this in a while."

"Well it is my first time, and because it's you it will be special. As far as the age thing is concerned I don't care. Age is just a number. Also I am actually happy you haven't done this in a while. The reason being is that I will not feel like just another notch on the bedpost."

"Okay. You will never be just another notch. You mean so much more than that to me. We will start slow. Just tell me if I go to fast or tell me to stop if you want to stop at any time. You must promise me that or I will not continue."

"I promise. However I don't think that'll be an issue we'll have to deal with" Hermione finished with a smirk.

Val laughed and moved her hands down to the hem of Hermione's shirt. As she started to pull up the younger girl seemed to stop breathing. Val slowly pulled the shirt up and Hermione sat up enough to complete it and her bras removal. Hermione laid back down and Val proceeded to her shorts. Once those and the black panties were removed, it was the older girls turn to stop breathing as she took in the sight of a naked Hermione.

Hermione blushed as the older girl drank in the sight that was/is her. Appreciation evident in her eyes.

"You are wearing entirely too many clothes" Hermione said in a low husky voice as she moved to remedy that problem.

"Perhaps you are correct" Val laughs assisting Hermione in the removal of her clothes.

Once fully unclothed and hovering slightly over Hermione, Val takes a moment to make sure everything is still fine.

"Are you sure?"

Again Hermione reassured her.

"Yes. I told you I really want this…"

Val interrupted "But it's your first time."

"Again I know. It's you Val so I want this, I want you. We will talk about where this is going and whatever else you want after, okay? Right now though in this moment I don't care, I just know that I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life. This moment here is even better than finding out that I was a witch. Better than any book, better than any good marks. So please stop worrying. I am not going to want to stop and I still remember my promise."

"Wow. Just wow."

Hermione's words impacted Val on a deep level. Val felt the same and told her so.

"Hermione, I also want you more than anything. Even more than my parent's acceptance. That pales in comparison to my need for you. In fact everything pales in comparison to you. It's strange though."

"What's strange?"

"The way we feel about each other, the need, and the want. I mean in less than a day and we are professing these feelings for each other."

"I know right. Seriously though we are both naked and all we're doing is talking. Again I'm not that experienced but shouldn't there be more touching?"

"Indeed" Val replied laughing and leaning down to kiss a smirking Hermione.

They made love and to Hermione it was absolutely the best feeling in the world. Not just the orgasms, of which there were many for both girls, but the overwhelming feeling of love.

Turns out Hermione was indeed a fast learner. Quickly picking up on what made the best noises from Val and capitalizing on it. Val reveled in the fact that this young woman was able to do things to her that no other has. She voiced this while they both lay panting under the sheets.

"Hermione you were simply amazing. I have never came like that. Are you sure this was your first time?"

Hermione let out a girlish giggle.

"Thanks. You were amazing as well. That was way better than I ever thought it could be. Yes it was my first time. I just paid attention to you and what you liked and tried to make it good for you."

"It was both amazing and better than I would have expected. Anyway I think we should get dressed and have that talk now" Val said as she leaned over to kiss Hermione tasting both her and Hermione on their lips.

"Yes I suppose we should. Have you seen my panties?"

Val got up and found her panties and tossed them to her. Hermione caught them and found that they were wet, so she tossed them to the side and got up to get a new pair.

Val watched her get out of bed and said "Dios mio you are beautiful."

"Why thank you my lady" Hermione replied with a grin. "You're not so bad yourself."

Val chuckled and they both proceeded to get dressed.


	6. Chapter 5 Part Two

HJG

Chapter 5 PT2: The Talk

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I am hoping to update more regularly from now on. My other stories are put on hold until I can put a few chapters of this out with (hopefully) some regularity. I am not big on putting a lot of relationship angst in my work. It works for others I know; however, I will not do it much if at all. Anyway enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Hermione dressed in her pajamas and Valentina hers, the girls sat down on the bed and faced each other. Hermione was trying to figure out how to begin but was at a loss for words. Valentina noticing this decided to start.

"I guess I'll begin by saying that even though it has barely been over a day, the feelings I have for you are quite strong."

"I feel the same way."

"Do you really?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes, I am sure. I have never been more sure of anything. Valentina, listen while I am young and it's true that I have never been in love before, I know with all of my heart what I feel for you."

"And what do you feel for me?"

"Love, and before you say I am too young to know this, may I remind you of what we just shared in this bed not 10 minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it seriously? Just oh" Hermione replied indignantly.

"What do you mean?" At this point, Valentina is aware of why Hermione is indignant, and decides to keep playing with her.

"I mean, do you feel the same… way…" Hermione slowed mid-sentence at the smile Valentina now exhibited. "Are you playing with me?"

"Maybe!"

"VALENTINA ISABELLE ACOSTA!" Hermione shrieked swatting the other girl on the arm.

Valentina started laughing and didn't stop even when Hermione hit her three more times glaring daggers at Val. Finally, when she could breathe again she began to apologize, "I am sorry mi amante. I saw an opportunity to have a little fun and could not resist. I really am sorry."

Smiling her forgiveness, Hermione calmed down. Raising her eyebrow at the older girl signaling that she has yet to confirm how she feels about her.

"I do love you Hermione and honestly it scares me. Does it not scare you? To feel this strongly for someone you have known for such a short time. I always believed I would meet a girl, date for a while and eventually fall in love. Regardless of the brevity between meeting and love, it doesn't change how I feel. I do love you more than I have ever loved anyone" Valentina finished with soft eyes and a soft smile.

The two girls sit for a while and let the silence settle. Neither felt the need to speak. Content to enjoy the company and think about what the other had said. They both felt elated. Hermione for her part couldn't believe this absolutely stunning woman loved her. Her, Hermione Granger, a bossy know it all bookworm. She never imagined anyone would love her like this. As a friend or even as an acquaintance maybe but never a lover. If it did happen she figured it'd be years away. Now that she did however she was going to do whatever it took to make this relationship work. She was hoping Valentina wanted to as well.

Valentina herself knew in her heart that Hermione was her one and only. She was a little apprehensive with the age difference. She didn't want to hold Hermione back in anyway. She wanted her to experience more even if that meant not being with her. Now all she had to do is find out what Hermione wanted. Valentina decided right then no matter what she chose, she would support her. Regardless of heartbreak if the decision was negative and unbridled joy if positive. Now was the time to find out.

Gathering her strength, she asked "mi Corazon now that we both have admitted our love, what do you want? You live in England and go to school in Scotland, so any relationship will be long distance. I mean obviously, I'd visit as often as I can if you wanted this to continue. You control the future of us. I, for one want this. I want you and no one else. So please tell me what you desire."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love and Little Whinging

 _ **AN: I am back! Yay! Less than a month since I last posted, can you believe it? Anywhoser I just wanted to take a second and let you know a bit more about this story. When I first started this I was new to fanfics and when I did the summary and the characters I didn't realize that it indicated an H/HR pairing. I apologize for this. Harry will be paired with a certain blonde Slytherin and you already know who Hermione is paired with. As for the plot, the summary is really just what happens at the beginning, meaning any characters mentioned above will appear. It will (hopefully) develop better and include more of GOF, maybe a bit of OOTP. I also have plans for Fleur which has someone more age appropriate. That means not Harry and definitely not Bill. This fic will contain mild Ron and Molly bashing. Nothing too bad, but they are not painted in a good light. Feel free to ask anything and I will respond. Obviously I do not own HP. Also, a special thanks to stargate-sg1sg1 for their awesome review. One last thing, the story will continue at Hogwarts at the appropriate time. Therefore, that is where the Tri-Wizard tourney will take place. Enjoy!**_

 _ **AN2: Real quick this chapter again will have things happen between Hermione and Val. Since Hermione is underage, you have been warned. At the end it will have a bit of child abuse and violence.**_

Hermione looked at Val for a minute thinking she was dreaming. Here she was preparing all sorts of arguments and logical reasoning to convince Val to have a relationship with her and she did not need to. She looked around the room for a minute to organize her thoughts in a different direction. Finally, she looked back at Val and answered.

"Val, I don't know if you should leave it completely up to me. Honestly though I want you and this relationship. I am not happy about the distance but if it means we are together I can do it. I'm not sure if you came across this in your research of Hogwarts, but we have visits to the local village next to the school. Those occur about once a month."

"You do not know how happy I am to hear you say that. Again, I know it will be rough, but we can make it work. I worry that you are committing yourself at such a youthful age. My research hasn't got that far however I believe I can make it at least that often."

"Well let's work out the details later including my age issue, for now you have yet to ask me anything officially" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Of course, how silly of me."

As she said this Valentina got off the bed and in mock seriousness got down on one knee and said in a sexy silky voice "Lady Hermione Granger will you do me the most venerable honor of being my girlfriend and going on a date with me tomorrow night?"

It was a laughing Hermione who answered, "well Lady Valentina Acosta it would be my absolute pleasure to accept both proposals."

Val got up and leaned over to kiss Hermione, Hermione in a playful mood pulled her down on top of her. She shrieked when Val landed fully on her. Then the kissing got more intense. Soon they both started removing each other's clothes. It wasn't long before they were both naked. Val pulled back and straddled Hermione's hips. She started grinding her clit against the younger girl's pelvis, moaning her pleasure. Hermione reached up with one hand and started pinching one of the Latinas nipples. With the other hand she moved it lower to place it between Val's clit and her body helping her along. Val decided to help her reach her climax as well and moved her hand behind her and inserted her first two finger into Hermione's opening while stroking her clit with the thumb. Soon both girls were panting and within minutes they got their best orgasms of the night.

They lay there for a couple of minutes catching their breath. Val and Hermione spent the rest of the night speaking in whispers and small passion filled kisses full of love and of course lust.

HJG*HJG*HJG

Harry awoke to the dulcet tones of his Aunt screaming for him to get up. Groaning he got out of bed and grabbed the last of his clean clothes to go shower. He ran into Dudley on his way to the loo. Dudley opened his big mouth "move out of my way freak! Better hurry to mum will be pissed if you're not cooking breakfast soon."

Harry blatantly ignored him and continued on his way. Dudley did not like being ignored and swung his fist at the wizard's head. Only due to his lightning fast seeker reflexes did Harry avoid the punch. Thinking quickly Harry shouted "I wouldn't if I were you Big D, I just found out my godfather is that escaped mass murderer. He's expecting an update as to how things are going for me here, and if I don't write or if I include what really goes on here he won't be happy. As a matter of fact, he would probably come here and take care of things, if you catch my drift."

Smirking at Dudley's dumbfounded look he went into the loo and showered quickly so as to not incur any more wrath than what he was likely to get anyway.

HJG*HJG*HJG

 **Location Dumbldore's office at Hogwarts**

"Severus, I must ask you to look in on Harry tomorrow. I have a bad feeling and I need to be sure he is well."

"Why must I check on the brat Headmaster? We both know that he and I don't get along."

"I'm not asking you to have tea with him or become best friends or even mere acquaintances. Just make sure he is physically fine. You have my permission to do what's required to ensure this."

"Very well Albus, I shall see to it in the morning. Good day."

"Good day Severus."

HJG*HJG*HJG

 **Back in Little Whinging**

The next day Harry was working in the garden when heard his uncle bellowing his name. Not knowing what could possibly be wrong this time he got up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

As soon as he entered the kitchen through the back door his uncle seized him by the collar and threw him across the table yelling "how dare you use that escaped prisoner to threaten my family! On top of that lying and saying he is your godfather." Vernon rounded the table and picked Harry up slamming him into the wall. He pulled his fist back and proceeded to punch him over and over again.

Severus, meanwhile had apparated a short way from number 4. He walked around back, stubbing his cigarette out as he did, when he heard shouting. Looking in through the kitchen window he saw the old fat one hitting Potter. Appalled at the abuse he was about to let Dumbldore know what's happening, Harry opened his eyes and Severus saw only Lily's eyes. He didn't see the replication of his childhood tormentor of James Potter. Remembering his graveside promise to Lily he pulled out his wand and blasted the backdoor in. He immediately hit Dursley with a stunner and then a levitation spell on Harry to try and keep him from more injuries. He floated him into the living room and on to the couch. While he was running a diagnostic spell over Harry with his wand, Harry opened his eyes once more and said in a horse whisper "Professor?"

 _ **AN 3: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's where the chapter wanted to stop. Please review! I love 'em.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: The morning after and A Snake on the Green**

 **A/N: This chapter will** **contain descriptions of child abuse and some more underage sexual situations. You have been warned.**

 **A/N 2: Standard disclaimer: Do not own anything but the plot and any OC's.**

 **Little Whinging**

 _Harry opened his eyes once more and said in a horse whisper "Professor?"_

"Quiet now Harry, that whale of a muggle did quite a number on you. I am running a diagnostic spell over you to see if I can treat you."

"If you can't Professor Snape will you take me to Hogwarts? Hang on, did you just call me Harry?"

"Yes, I did **Harry** , and no not Hogwarts since Poppy is currently out of the country"

As Harry laid there he winced in pain as a particularly strong throb went through his jaw. Snape saw this and quickly cast a numbing spell on his face. Finishing the scan, he shook his head and asked Harry where his room was.

"Upstairs first door on the right. Why?"

"Because I am going to pack your things and take you to a friend of mine who, lucky you, is a healer. She'll be able to help. As it is, from my scans alone you have a fractured jaw and several broken ribs. Who knows about soft tissue and muscle damage."

"Ah I was wondering why it hurt to breath and talk, and while I'm at it just exist. Sir, no to be rude but why are you helping me and for that matter why did you come?"

Snape looked at Harry for a few moments and fought an internal battle. One he never thought he would have when it came to the Potter heir. Should he tell the truth, or should he tell him one of the many lies he came up. Deciding to put off that decision for a little longer he said, "I'll tell you most if not everything when we get you healed."

Understanding he was not getting more out of the taciturn man, Harry merely shrugged as much as he could and replied, "Where are we going, and will I have to come back here?"

"As I said to a friend of mine and that remains to be seen. Now rest for a few more minutes while pack and 'take care' of your uncle."

With that Snape took off upstairs ad was back down rather quickly fuming. Harry didn't understand why his potions professor was that upset so he asked why?

"How long have those locks and the cat flap been on your door?"

"Oh those, since the summer after first year."

Stunned at the flippant attitude to something so atrocious, some of his anger bled away.

"Have you told the headmaster?"

"No. I mean what good would it do?"

"I don't know Harry, but we will find that out later. Anyways off to deal with the fat piece of dragon dung."

Snape walked in to the kitchen and levitated Vernon till his feet was touching the ground he enervated the filthy muggle. Once Vernon woke Snape did something completely unexpected and completely muggle. He pulled back his right fist and it shot forward at an alarming rate and smashed in to Vernon's nose, severely breaking it. He hit the tub o' lard a few more times and finally threw him in a chair.

Vernon was wheezing badly and moaning in pain. The wizard hit him with a very mild numbing charm, enough so the muggle could understand him.

"So much as look at Harry wrong or lay a finger on him and what I did today will seem like walk in the park. As it is I will be taking him from here for the rest of the summer. Consider this your **only** warning."

Not giving Vernon a chance to reply stunned him again and smiled as he saw the filth fall out of the chair and further disfigure his ugly face.

He walked back to the living room and helped Harry to his feet with one hand while the other shrunk the trunk. He picked up the small trunk and grabbed Harrys' arm and with a slight twist they were gone from Privet drive.

Mesa, Az

As Hermione slowly woke she noticed a warm weight on her chest. Taking further stock, she noticed it was a female body laying against her and that they were both naked. It was at this point everything from the night before and early this morning came to her. After the momentary panic she smiled the biggest smile she could. This gorgeous woman was her girlfriend and she had given Val her virginity the previous evening in several rounds of incredible lovemaking.

Watching the latin beauty sleep, Hermione pondered the situation and asked herself a few questions. First question she thought was, am I gay or am I bi? Taking the time to think this over, she catalogued her feelings and thoughts. She imagined herself in a sexual situation with a male and put that next to her memories of Val. Of course, never having had sex with a man she still felt she could make a good comparison. It was no contest. Sex with a woman won in spades (or at least with Val that is). Next, she thought about actual dating and just being a couple. Having no prior experience this was a bit harder. To Hermione though, she thought she would prefer the company of a woman. So as of right now she figured she was gay.

Okay, now that the first question was mostly answered she had her second question: am I okay with it? Hermione always prided herself for always being accepting of other people (except for Malfoy) and their beliefs and lifestyles. She had absolutely no problems with gay people. She concluded that she was indeed okay with it. Although she did worry now about how people would treat her, but figured she'd take on any issues that popped up.

That of course led the bookworm to her next question, when should she tell her parents and how would they react. She honestly had no clue and it annoyed her to no end. She would discuss it with Val and reach her decision then.

Hermione was about to start on her next inquiry when Val began to stir. Looking down into the deep brown pools that was her girlfriends' eyes, she lost herself and her breath for a few moments. So much love, adoration lust was present in them.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and regain her mental focus she said, "Good morning love."

"Morning babe. Sleep well?"

Hermione answered with a huge grin in the affirmative.

"Best few hours of sleep ever. It was amazing. How about you Val?"

"I can honestly say that I have never slept so well. Although, I am usually the big spoon."

Hermione frowned a little at that.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip a little trying to formulate an answer.

"It's nothing."

Valentina didn't buy it for a second.

"It's not nothing baby, I can see something I said is bothering you. Is it the term of endearment, cause if it is than I will never call you that again?"

"NO! I actually like that a lot."

"Well then babe, what is it?"

"It's so stupid really."

"Hermione" Val said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh, alright I'll tell you. Your little remark about usually being the big spoon got me thinking about how many other mornings you woke up next to someone. I am a little jealous that other girls have been with you in this position and that led me to you doing what we did last night with them. I am jealous that I am not the only one to know what you taste like, what you feel like, and to hear the sounds you make as you orgasm. So, thinking all that got me a little sad."

As Val was about to answer there was a knock at her door.

 **Bottom A/N: So that wraps up chapter seven. As I said before I don't like to put too much angst in my stories, so don't worry. We all have these little insecurities that pop up from time to time. Hermione is showing one here.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. Please review!**

 **Where is Harry going? Who was that knocking on Hermione's door? Find out next time on HJG!**


End file.
